fairy_without_wingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Natsu Dragneel
|imagecaption= |alias= Salamander |race= Human |gender= Male |age= |age at debut= |hair color= Salmon pink |eye color= Grey |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |team= Team Fairy Tail A |previous team= |status= Active |relatives= Igneel (adoptive father) Ororo (adoptive mother) Shyra Knightwalker (adoptive sister) Alice Amakusa (adoptive sister) Nippy (brother; not blood-related) Pyrrha Amakusa (niece; not blood-related) |counterpart= Natsu Dragion Natsu Dragneel (Future) |occupation= Mage |magic= Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Kinetics Magic |curse= |weapons= |asterisk= The Martial Artist |expy= Natsu Dragneel |original series= Fairy Tail |chapter debut= Chapter 27 }} Natsu Dragneel is an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and the chairman of the Order of the Dragon Slayers. He is the adopted son of Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragons. Personality History Main Timeline Mordred Timeline For a more detailed timeline, refer to the Natsu Dragneel (Future) article. Relationships Human Alice Amakusa Chandra Graymare Emma Kogami Erza Scarlet-Knightwalker Lisanna Strauss Lucy Heartfilia Gildarts Clive Gray Fullbuster Lelouch Lamperouge Exceed Happy Dragon Ororo Igneel Nippy Organisations Fairy Tail Knightmare Frame Order of the Dragon Slayers Magic and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Basic Spells: *Fire Dragon's Roar *Fire Dragon's Iron Fist *Fire Dragon's Wing Attack *Fire Dragon's Talons *Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang *Fire Dragon's Sword Horn *Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame *Fire Dragon's EggFairy Without Wings: Chapter 224 Secret Arts: *Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist *Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade Flames of Emotion: *''Blue Flame Mode'' :*Fire Dragon's Blue Flame Roar :*Fire Dragon's Blue Flame Iron Fist :*Fire Dragon's Blue Flame Iron Claw :*Fire Dragon's Brilliant Blue Flame :*Fire Dragon's Blue Flame Wing Attack :*Fire Dragon's Blue Flame Elbow :*Fire Dragon's Blue Flame Crushing Fang :*Fire Dragon's Blue Flame Curved Claw :*Fire Dragon's Blue Flame Grip Strike :*Crimson Lotus: Blue Dragon Fist :*Crimson Lotus: Blue Flame Dragon's Crunching Jaw *''White Flame Mode'' :*Fire Dragon's White Flame Roar :*Fire Dragon's White Flame Iron Fist :*Fire Dragon's White Flame Claw :*Fire Dragon's White Flame Wing Attack :*Fire Dragon's White Flame Raining Claw :*Fire Dragon's White Flame Crushing Fang *''Flameless Mode'' :*Fire Dragon's Flameless Roar :*Crimson Lotus: Flameless Dragon Fist Lightning Flame Dragon Mode: *Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar *Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer :Flames of Emotion: :*Lightning Flame Dragon's Blue Roar :*Lightning Flame Dragon's Blue Claw :*Lightning Flame Dragon's Blue Fist :*Lightning Flame Dragon's Blue Gatling Fist :*Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Blue Flame :*Lightning Flame Dragon's White Roar :*Lightning Flame Dragon's White Fist :*Lightning Flame Dragon's White Kick :*Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant White Lightning :*Lightning Flame Dragon's Flameless Roar :*Lightning Flame Dragon's Flameless Fist :Revised Secret Arts: :*Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade ::*Crimson Lotus: Exploding Blue Lightning Blade ::*Crimson Lotus: Flameless Exploding Lightning Blade :*Crimson Lotus: White Fire Lightning Dragon Fist :Reverse Fire Lightning Mode: :Natsu developed this mode whilst training with Chandra Graymare before the Grand Magic Games of X791. He created it to prevent himself being countered by mages immune to fire-based magics, such as Chandra, or Rena Sianne.Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 162 When using this mode, Natsu's hair shifts to an orange color, as does his lightning which becomes the predominant element surrounding his body. :*Fire Lightning Dragon's Brilliant Lightning ::Ultraviolet Lightning Mode: ::*Fire Lightning Dragon's Ultraviolet Lightning Roar ::*Fire Lightning Dragon's Ultraviolet Lightning Iron Fist ::*Fire Lightning Dragon's Ultraviolet Lightning Claw Dragon Force: *Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade :*Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Exploding White Phoenix Blade Fire Dragon King Mode: *Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist *Fire Dragon King's Roar Kinetics Magic *Magus Arcanum Enhanced Senses Equipment Asterisk The Martial Artist Natsu is given his Asterisk by Mystogan before entering Edolas. Once in Edolas, the asterisk takes on the form of a torn sleeved red gi tied in place with a black belt.Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 61 Upon the belt itself is a blue crystal that sparkles in the light, marking it out as the asterisk proper.Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 62 *Blazing Fireball *Blazing Hurricane Kick *Brawler Fireball *Fire Dragon's Iron Fist *Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Rapid Fire *Fire Swan *Raging Fire Stream *Shoryuken *Shoryureppa *Tornado Fire Kick Trivia *Natsu appears to be an exact replica of Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel for currently unexplained reasons, as, according to the author, E.N.D. is the one who is biologically the same as the latter. Battles and Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fairy Tail Category:Team Fairy Tail A Category:Spoiler Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Order of the Dragon Slayers